HA and Pure Love
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: What if Trudy had never died?  Starts at the beginning of Mr. Monk and the End


Disclaimer: I don't own Monk

* * *

><p>Adrian Monk would be the first to admit that love is a strange thing. Soemetimes it made sense sure but love wasn't about thinking. It was about feeling. Trudy had taught him to feel. I know that might sound odd because how do you 'teach someone to feel'? but she taught him about loves unconditional power.<p>

"That was really fun last night," he told her.

"It was," she said smiling

"I haven't been caroling since... I don't know, since college I guess. I have to thank you for that?"

"For what," she asked him.

"Well just making me do it... getting me out of the house"

Trudy laughed. He'd been going through a 'not funny' time and she could tell he was stressed out. That's why she insisted on them going. He had hesitated because of circumstances but she was having none of it.

"You're welcome," she said trying her best to sound serious.

"And I have to thank you for that other thing too"

"You know," he said, "marrying me"

She laughed and repeated "you're welcome" though in a completely different tone.

"Oh look," he said motioning towards the mistletow.

They hugged and then met in a kiss as he rubbed her back.

"Did you ever hear anything about that... woman"

"What woman," he asked.

"The midwife she said, "Wendy something or other"

"Oh Wendy Stradue no no no not yet. No it's been three days and she's really missing. I was just going down to the station now to talk to her boss"

...

Everything Adrian did was methodical even to the point of putting on his jacket but when it came to Trudy logic went right out the window. Monk could remember one time there was a judge who he really did not like. Trudy had been accused of something Monk knew she could not have possibly done but this Rickover had sentenced her to wear a **shock **bracelet for a year. A shock braclet would give off shocks at random times and it was painful. Monk knew it was painful because even before the first shock went off he had taken it off of Trudy and instead put it onto himself. She never knew the pain and he was **glad **to know it. He was glad to know it because it meant that she didn't.

Leland's phone rang as he picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah he's here. W-when. Okay we'll be right over"

He hung up looking shocked and shaken up.

"Leland," Monk asked, "What is it?"

Leland didn't say a word for a second. He couldn't find his voice.

"Something happen," Monk asked.

"It's Trudy," Leland replied tears falling for his friend.

Monk's shoulder tighened and the smile fell from his face.

...

Monk paced back and forth frantically. He could **not **lose his wife. She was his heart and his soul. She was everything to him and he couldn't live without her.

"What is taking them so long," Monk demanded.

"Monk it's been 3 minutes," Leland said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Why haven't the doctors fixed her up yet"

"You're not going to lose her," Leland said, "Calm yourself"

"C-calm myself? Are you forgetting how you felt when you lost Jennifer," Monk asked

Jennifer was Leland and Karen's firstborn who was kidnapped a few years ago.

"We still don't know what happened," Leland said calmly, "and I'm not forgetting and I'm not giving up and you're not going to lose Trudy. But I have a feeling Rickover is behind this."

"Tell me something I don't know," Monk said, "That man is bad news"

"She's going to need to be looked over until we get to the bottom of what's going on," Leland said.

"I agree with that," Monk replied, "I will be with her all the time"

...

The doctor finally came out.

"Mr. Monk," he said, "We got your wife stable but she's going to be here for a long time. She is in no condition to go **anywhere **anytime soon."

"Does that mean I can't see her," Monk whispered in horror.

"You can see her," the doctor said, "Unfortionately she won't be able to see you. We had to bandage her eyes.

"How long are they gonna be bandaged for," he asked.

"Until she's better"

...

Monk walked into the room his wife was in and saw her. He gasped at the sight.

"I must look like a mess," she said.

"You could never look like a mess," he said, "You're beautiful"

He stroked her hair. He sat with her holding her hand the whole time.

"Mr. Monk," the doctor said shortly after, "Visiting hours are over"

"That's nice," Monk said, "I'm not leaving"

"Monk-"

"Leland I am not leaving my wife. I am going to stay by her side until she is better and even then. She's always protective of me. It's my turn to be protective of her. It's my turn to be the one-"

"All I was going to say is do you want me to stay too"

"I think Karen might mind if you stayed out all night," Trudy said smirking a little.

Monk laughed.

"We'll be okay," he said, "I'll call you if I need anything... or if I think of anything"

Leland smiled and left.


End file.
